Its good to be back Ponds
by Theidontknow
Summary: My cute Amy/Rory story, i love doctor who:) contains cuteness, mischievousness and Tickling :P Enjoy!:D


Author Note: Hello Everyone!:D My first Story! YAY story time! ^_^ This story is based around Doctor Who as it is my favourite show of all time, so I thought id make it By far my favourite relationship in the whole Doctor Who series is Amys and Rorys as their so cute together, and there dosen't seem to be many fics bout them so I thought again I would make one ;)

Characters: Amy/Rory (Featuring the 11th Doctor)

Rating: T/M

NOTICE: I do not own any of Doctor Who! I wish I did… but I don't, so hush.

BEGIN!

The Doctor spun around the TARDIS like a mad man: flipping levers; pushing buttons; prancing in time with the loud hums coming from the old girl. Yes, the Doctor was in a very good mood, he finally got to see the ponds again after venturing around the universe. After all that fighting and being the hero, the raggedy old Doctor missed his Ponds, but he could never admit that to them. No. He has to be the one who stays strong, who is the link in the connection. Hes the Doctor for cries sake! 'Im the Doctor!' he thinks to himself. He pulls himself together and flips one last switch and hangs on to the bar surrounding the control panel. There is a loud ground shaking thump before there is stillness and only the quite moans of the TARDIS. If he has planned this right, he should be exactly in the Ponds garden. The Doctor listen outs carefully for any footsteps he can hear, and surely enough, he hears two pairs of footsteps. One pair, Quiet light footed and dainty. 'Must be amys' The doctor thinks. And the other much more heavy… and it sounds a lot faster then the other… 'I wonder whats going on out there' The Doctor keeps listening out for any more news of the mysterious footsteps. Then to the Doctors Surprise the TARDIS door slams open and in runs Rory, and he sounds out of breathe.

"Doctor! Thank god you're here! You have to help me! Amy is trying to kill me!" "What the…" Rory hides behind the Doctors back and puts the Doctor on edge. Amy? Trying to kill Rory? The doctor poorly adjusts his balance as Rory puts nearly all his weight on him, and he just manages to stand. "Roryyyy! You cant run for help! You know what you did!" Amy walks in like the TARDIS has been here this whole time. She looks quite mischievous and full of authority. She blatantly is looking for some fun, she wants to wound up Rory. "Oh! Hello Doctor, lovely to see you again! How was your trip? Actually… explain it to me a bit later, I see you are on Rorys side. Now, If you have the right mind, you would move before I have to go through you too, you see Rory has decided to annoy me, and I don't like being annoyed!" Amy smiles at the Doctor, trying to get around him. "HANG ON! Hang on! Doctor! Please save me! I don't know what she'll do to me! You know what gingers are like!" "OI! I HEARD THAT!" Rory secretly smiles at his own remark but then hides back again behind the Doctor, while Amy giggles to herself at how much fun shes having, she hasn't had this much fun with Rory since the last time they were with the doctor, which was about 3 months back now. But on the other hand, the Doctor looked very confused. "Hang on you two, will someone explain to me whats going on?" he smiles to them, starting to enjoy himself aswell. "Well…" Starts Amy "as you know, I now work as a travel writer, and it takes me about 3 hours to finish a writing piece. Now, after each piece I like to watch some gossip girl. My relax therapy if you like. But as I look on the recording list I find that my gossip girl has been… deleted. How can I live without gossip girl! Its ridiculous!" Amy giggles at the last word, not taking herself seriously, shes obviously just doing this for fun. "And then what happened?" asks the Doctor curiously still protecting Rory. He is intrigued at how much hes missed this. "Well, you know Rory, he walks in on the wrong times. He came in just as I figured out that he recorded his shows instead of mine. I met him at the door and he immediately knew that I knew what he did, so he did a runner. Of course I ran after him, he wanted revenge. We ran into the garden and Found the TARDIS sitting there, so Rory ran in looking for sanctuary from the raggedy doctor, and here we are now! Now if you don't mind, may you let me have Rory?" Amy just smiles and giggles at the Doctor and the Doctor smiles back. he finds all this very funny indeed. Where as Rory is still hugging the Doctors back. "Rory, Why don't you just fight back? You're a man! A male! The upper authority! Just put amy in her place!" the Doctor laughs out while slightly chocking, Rory is holding him quite tightly. "But doctor… Shes scary… and she has no weakness! Ive tried! But I really think shes iron lady!" Amy is now full out laughing. Clutching her stomach she pulls herself together and tries to hold back the giggles.

Suddenly, the Doctor gains some spontaneous courage, he may just be able to help Rory. 'Right..' he thinks 'My time to play my part in all this' "Urm Rory?" Says the Doctor, his back now very straight and looking very confident in what hes about to say. He has an evil glint in his eyes and its aimed at Amy. Amy is now looking quite confused at what hes aiming at. "Yes Doctor?" Rory tries to look at the Doctor but his eyes are fixed on amy. "I may be able to help you. You see, when you spend quite a lot time with one person, you find out things your not meant to know, and ive spent a lot of time with Amelia Pond." The Doctor is now slyly smiling at amy, as Amy takes a cautious step back. "Doctor, Whatever your gonna say, zip your lips." Amy says warning the Doctor. This leads the doctor on even more, and now Rory has stopped hiding and is now standing next to the Doctor, looking at Amy, hanging on to the Doctors every word. Rory is quite looking forward to the Doctors information, he notices Amy stepping back and realises this info must be good. "keep going doctor…" says Rory. "You see, Amelia pond does have a weakness, and when I say weak, this can bring her to tears. Yes Rory, Amys one weakness is…" "NO! DON'T TELL HIM!" Oof! Running towards him, Amy pounces on the doctor still laughing and knocks him to the floor. She cups her hand over his mouth stopping him from saying another word. Rory is now laughing his heart out, now fully enjoying this indeed. "Doctor I swear to god say another word and I will find YOUR weakness and bug you everyday. Tell this to Rory, and I swear you wont hear the end of this!" The Doctor is just laughing to himself. Yes. He has missed this, to much in fact. He was having so much fun with Amy and Rory. "Amy if you don't get of me I will have to use your weakness on you and im sure you will not enjoy it." "You Wouldn't Dare." "watch me…" The doctor moved his hands to Amys waist and Amy freaked. Jumping onto Rory, Amy got of the Doctor as quickly as possible trying not to get herself in a tangle, but she accidently jumped onto Rory and now they were on the floor. All three of them were in tears of laughing.

To Amys surprise, Rory put his arms around Amys waist stopping her from going anywhere. "Rory! Get of me!" She said through giggles. "Doctor! Quickly! Tell me!" The Doctor just smiled at them while brushing himself of as he got of the floor. Walking to the TARDIS door he said to Rory "I'll leave you two to it, oh and Rory, Amys very ticklish, good luck! Im just going to say hello to the house!" with one last giggle, The doctor walked out of the door leaving just the two of them. "DOCTOR! I HATE YOU!" Screamed Amy "… no you don't!" they just heard from outside of the TARDIS. "is this true Amy?" "Rory! Let go of me this instant!" "I don't think so…" And with that Rory attacked Amys waist sending her into laughs and squeals. It was music to Rorys ears. "ahahaahahah! RORY! Stahahahahahap nohohoho pleheheheheheaseeee!" 'Yes, It was good to be back' thought the doctor as he listened in from outside.

What did you think? I LOVED WRITING THIS :D


End file.
